Kobushi Dai Ni Maku
|Caption2 = |type = Album |typedescriptor = |artist = Kobushi Factory |released = October 2, 2019 |genre = J-pop |format = CD Album, CD+DVD, 2CD |recorded = 2017-2019 |length = |label = |producer = |Last = Kobushi Sono Ichi 1st Album (2016) |Next = |Single1 = Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa |Single2 = Kore Kara da! / Ashita Tenki ni Naare |Single3 = Kitto Watashi wa / Naseba Naru |Single4 = Oh No Ounou / Haru Urara }} Kobushi Dai Ni Maku '(辛夷第二幕; ''Kobushi Second Act) is Kobushi Factory's second album. It will be released on October 2, 2019 in three editions: one regular and two limited. The limited editions include an event lottery serial number card. Limited Edition A includes a DVD recording of the OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! on July 31, 2019 with audio commentary by Nomura Minami. Limited Edition B includes a second bonus CD with a collection of acapella covers of Kobushi Factory's past songs and Morning Musume's hit song "LOVE Machine". "Yes! We are family" is the official cheer song for FC Machida Zelvia."こぶしファクトリー 10/2発売 2ndアルバム「辛夷第二幕」発売記念イベント【一覧】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-08-01. (Archived) Tracklist CD #Kore Kara da! #Come with me #Ashita Tenki ni Naare #Haru Urara #Suki Kamo Shirenai (好きかもしれない; I Might Like You) #Keseyashinai Kimochi (消せやしないキモチ; I Can't Get Rid of This Feeling) #Kitto Watashi wa #Hirakinaocchae! (開き直っちゃえ！; Let's Be Defiant!) #Naseba Naru #Yes! We are family ~Kobushi ver.~ (Yes！We are family～こぶしver.～) #Oh No Ounou #Unlucky no Jijou (アンラッキーの事情; Unlucky Situation) #Kame ni Nare! (亀になれ！; Become a Turtle!) #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa (2019ver.) #Dokan to BREAK! (ドカンとBREAK!; Boom and BREAK!) #Ashita no Watashi wa Kyou Yori Kirei (明日の私は今日より綺麗; The Me of Tomorrow Will Be More Beautiful Than Today) #Yes! We are family ~FC Machida Zelvia ver.~ (Yes！We are family～FC町田ゼルビアver.～)【Additional Track】 Limited Edition B Bonus CD ;Kobushi Mubansou Gasshou (Acapella) Shuu (辛夷無伴奏合唱(アカペラ)集) #Nen ni wa Nen (Acapella Ver.) #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin (Acapella Ver.) #GO TO THE TOP!! (Acapella Ver.) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro 2019 (Acapella Ver.) #Sakura Night Fever (Acapella Ver.) #LOVE Machine (Acapella Ver.) (Morning Musume cover) Limited Edition A DVD ;OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! (2019/7/31 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO) #OPENING #Maji Good Chance Summer #Natsu #Kame ni Nare! #Icchoume Rock! #MC #Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) #Kenmei Blues #Oh No Ounou #Kitto Watashi wa #Bacchikoi Seishun! #MC #GO TO THE TOP!! #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro #Ora wa Ninkimono #Onegai Miwaku no Target #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa #HAPPY! Stand up【ENCORE】 #MC【ENCORE】 #Dokan to BREAK!【ENCORE】 #ENDING【ENCORE】 Featured Members *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Hamaura Ayano *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei Album Information ;Come with me *Lyrics, Composition, and Arrangement: Nakamura Akihiko ;Suki Kamo Shirenai *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: KOUGA *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro ;Keseyashinai Kimochi *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Kikuya Tomoiki ;Hirakinaocchae! *Lyrics and Composition: Nakajima Takui *Arrangement: Miyanaga Jiro ;Yes! We are family *Lyrics, Composition, and Arrangement: Hoshibe Sho ;Unlucky no Jijou *Lyrics: Izutsu Himi *Composition and Arrangement: Ishii Kentaro ;Kame ni Nare! *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Kikuya Tomoiki ;Dokan to BREAK! *Lyrics: Hoshibe Sho *Composition and Arrangement: corin ;Ashita no Watashi wa Kyou Yori Kirei *Lyrics and Composition: Nakajima Takui *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke Performances TV Performances *2018.12.17 The Girls Live (Keseyashinai Kimochi) Concert Performances ;Come with me *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ ;Suki Kamo Shiranai *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ ;Keseyashinai Kimochi *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ ;Hirakinaocchae! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ ;Unlucky no Jijou *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ ;Kame ni Nare! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~Kobushi Natsu Tamashii!!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! ;Dokan to BREAK! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ ;Ashita no Watashi wa Kyou Yori Kirei *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 Aki ~Punching the air!~ Event Performances *2019.08.04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Kame ni Nare!, Dokan to BREAK!, GO TO THE TOP!! (Acapella Ver.)) Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2019 |October |TBA |TBA | |} '''Total reported sales: TBA Trivia *The album was announced in episode #300 of Hello! Project Station on July 31, 2019."【ハロ！ステ#300】Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER！BEYOOOOONDS、ハロー！キッチン、Juice=Juice特等席、こぶしファクトリーお知らせ MC：竹内朱莉＆中西香菜" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2019-07-31. *Five of the new tracks on the album each feature a different member as the focus. **Hirose Ayaka: "Come with me!" **Nomura Minami: "Hirakinaocchae!" **Hamaura Ayano: "Ashita no Watashi wa Kyou Yori Kirei" **Wada Sakurako: "Unlucky no Jijou" **Inoue Rei: "Suki Kamo Shirenai" References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Kobushi Factory Albums Category:2019 Albums Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2019 DVDs Category:Kobushi Factory DVDs